Genevieve
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha and Lionel are kidnapped by Genevieve because she still looking for the stones. It will die two persons... will Martha and Lionel survive?


Right

Right... to read this fic you first have to remember Genevieve Teague, Jason's mother on season four. There she was murdered... but I want you to imagine that she wasnt... and who also still alive in this fic is Jason, who kidnapped Martha and Jonathan when the second meteor's shower... and now... knowing that... I just hope you to enjoy the fic...

((It was after Jonathan's death, of course; after Martha and Lionel have find out that they were in love, after their first kiss, but before tell everybody their relationship... .. .))  
Genevieve Teague was sure that the magic stones she had looked for still in Smallville. And she was also sure that Lionel Luthor had them somewhere. So she decided to come back, now that her son had recovered from the meteor's shower hurts, to take them. But what she didn't imagined was that all what she was as sure about, wasn't true...

Lionel was in his office when he had an unspected visit...  
G: Goodmorning, Lionel. (said the woman being really "sexy")  
L: Genevieve Teague, hadn't you disappeared?  
G: Is that what everybody thought happened to me?  
L: What have I to thanks you visit to?  
G: Can't I visit an old friend?  
L: We both know each other, Genevieve... what do you want?  
G: Fine... Do you remember those stones that I was looking for?  
L: I do.  
G: Well... I still looking for them.  
L: In that way... you should stop with this.  
G: Why?  
L: Because the stones aren't already here.  
G: Where are they?  
L: You will not find them anywhere, Genevieve... Belive me, let it go.  
G: I CAN'T LET IT GO, LIONEL!! THOSE STONES WILL GIVE ME THE POWER TO CONTROL THE WORLD... and I know you have them...  
L: I haven't... Now... go out from my office...  
G: You will say me where the stones are...  
L: You need help... Goodbye, Gevevieve...

M: So... Do you mean that she still looking for the stones? (asked Martha after Lionel told that to her while they were having lunch in Metropolis)  
L: That's not what I mean... that's what she said me.  
M: But she's able to do anything for them... her son almost kill Jonathan and me while the second meteor rain...  
L: I know... But we haven't to worry... the stones aren't here, now...  
M: But she think they are!

The next morning, while Lionel was going to the office two cars were following his limousine. They made the limousine stop... three guys went to it, opened the door and found Lionel with a gun in his hand. He shoot to one of them... But another came from the other door and hit him... Lionel felt asleep.

Lionel woke up on a dark room. He wasn't tied, but he hadn't his gun. He went to the door... it was closed. There were not windows. The walls, the floor and the ceiling were of metal. There where two camaras in the corners.  
Suddenly, the door was opened. Lionel went back. The ligh go in the room. There were two guys, they were carriing somebody who day throw on the room's floor while they said "Here's your company!" And they left, laughing.  
It was a red-hair woman, Lionel alredy knew who she was...  
L: Martha!  
He went next to her to make him sure that she was fine. She seemed to be just asleep, but she had blood on her lips.  
He took her to a corner. He put her head on his legs, he covered her with his suit's jacket, and he wait her to wake up.

Martha opened her eyes.  
M: What?  
L: goodmorning, dear... (he said trying to make the situation a bit funny)  
M: Lionel? Where are we?  
L: I don't know, somebody kidnappes me on the road... I'm sure that Genevieve is behind all that... And you? Are you ok?  
M: I'm fine... they were waiting me at home, when I arrived to the farm I found the door opend, so I tried to go to the car again, but a man hit me... I tried to run away, but they took me...  
L: I'm so sorry, durling... I promise you that all will run ok...  
M: It's fine, don't worry. (she smiled)

Somebody opened the door again. It was Genevieve and some of her guys...  
L: Let her go, please.  
She didn't say anything.  
M: Why are you doing this, Genevieve?  
G: I want the stones...  
L: We don't know where are they.  
G: Of course you do. And that's the reason she's also here.  
L: Do not touch her or. . !  
G: Or what, Lionel? You both are mine at this moment. I just will give you one oportunity, tell me where are the stones and that will have been just a joke.  
L: Let it go, Genevieve, the stones aren't here...  
G: OH STOP THAT! I WILL LET NOTHING GO! I WANT MY STONES!! Guys!  
And then two of the guys took Martha.  
L: No! Where are you taking her?  
G: Just to play a funny game (she smiled)

Martha tried to seem calm. They took her to another room. There there was Jason, Genevieve's son.  
J: Hello, Mrs. Kent... Do you remember me?

Genevieve had left Lionel with two guys who were beating him up.

Jason show his hand to Martha.  
J: Do you see this? I can't move it like I used to... and that's your fault... don't you remember, when you steap on it!  
M: I'm sorry, Jason... (she was walking back, triing to keep away from him) but you wanted to kill us...  
J: Yeah... but, then.. the meteors... they didn't kill me, but I was sure that they killed you two!  
M: You can see they didn't.. can I come back with Lionel?  
J: No. So.. where's Jonathan? (he seemed nice, saying this)  
M: He dead some months ago.  
J: Oh! Now I understand!  
M: What?  
J: Why you are with Lionel...  
M: Why?  
J: Well, you are not a young girl, and you are alone... you need money... and he needs company...  
(Martha see the game, so she follow it)  
M: Yeah, you're right.. now, can I go?  
Martha was near the door and Jason pushed her away.  
J: NO! You're not going anywhere..  
He pushed her again, this time she fall down.  
M: Ah! What do you want?  
J: Ok. I'll tell you... at this moment, somebody is hitting your love man, and I would be hitting you.  
He helped her to get up.  
M: And why aren't you? (she asked nicy, knowing what will come later)  
J: Because I haven't started yet. (He punched her, twice)  
Martha hit against the wall and Jason took her from her neck. She was suffocating herself.  
J: Don't you remember that to something? (he let her)  
Martha was on the floor, breathing hard.  
J: Are you ok, Mrs. Kent?  
M: You're hitting a woman who can't defend herself, don't you feel yourself really coward?  
He didn't answer, he just kicked her on the tummy.  
The two guys went in again and were going to take her, when..  
J: Wait, I was forgetting something...  
Jason went back to Martha and stamped her hand. Martha shouted of pain.  
J: No we are even...

When the guys left Martha in the room, she found Lionel liing on the floor unconcious. He didn't wear his shirt and his back was all blood. His face too.  
She took out her blouse and cleaned Lionel's face and back. He had some cuts. She cryed.  
M: Oh Lionel... I'm really sorry...  
L: You needn't, dear...  
She smiled, and kissed him... He touched her face, it was full of blood too, she had a big cut on her lips...  
L: They hit you...  
M: It's nothing. . . trust me, you're worst than me. . . (she smiled)  
L: We have to think on a solution... we can't tell them where are the stones, so they will kill us if we don't do anything...  
M: I know, and I have an idea. . .

Genevieve came back to the room with Jason, too. . .  
G: Well lovers, now that you have tasted your luck, will you told me anything?  
L: We do.  
G: Really?  
M: No Lionel, it doesn't matter if I die, but you can't tell it to her, she will hurt a lot of people if she has the stones...  
J: Shout up!  
G: So. . .  
L: I have the stones in a secret room of the mansion. Only I can open it.  
G: Great. So all of us will go there...

They arrived to the Luthor's. Martha had her hands tied up and Jason was looking after her. He had a gun. Lionel was with Genevieve and one armed man.  
L: It's this room (said Lionel when they arrived to the basement door)  
G: This is your save room door?  
L: No, but behind it there's the save room door, and it's really little, so just three heads can go inside.  
G: Ok. Jason, you'll stay here with her. and, Lionel, if you try anything, he will kill her.  
L: I'm not trying anything.  
G: Great. Let's go in.  
Lionel opened the door and invite Genevieve to go in. the armed man went inside after he. The room was really dark. Lionel close the door and take the man's arm. Then, he shoot. Genevieve shouted.

J: What was that? (asked Jason outside)  
M: Maybe something fall down.  
J: It was a shoot.  
M: Really?  
The door was opened. It was Genevieve...  
J: Mum!  
And behind her, Lionel with the gun..  
L: Do not do any step, Jason.  
J: Let her or I will kill Mrs. Kent.  
L: If you kill her, I kill mum.  
J: Mum? What have I to do?  
Lionel put his hand on her mouth to don't let her say nothing.  
L: I will tell you what you have to do... You let her go, and I let you mum.  
J: I'm not sure. . .  
Genevieve bit Lionel's hand. He shouted, and she said. . .  
G: Kill her!!  
Jason prepears the gun, pointed to Martha and... BANG! He felt down. Lionel had shoot him first.  
G: Son!  
Lionel let her and untied Martha. They hugged and kiss.  
M: For a moment I thought that. . .  
L: Me too. . . but all's over, now.  
G: It isn't Lionel.  
Genevieve had taken Jason's gun and was pointing them with it.  
G: Who want to die first?  
L: You.  
G: What?  
And Lionel shoot Genevieve.

. . . .

After rang and told all to the police, they were attended by a doctor. Lionel had important injuries on his back, and Martha had her hand broken. When Clark arrived she had to explain him why she had disappear all the day and why she wasn't wearing her blouse and was showing her bra to everybody.

THE END


End file.
